


Cut to the Chase

by BleedingHeart911



Category: Angel's Friends, Angels - Fandom, Lucifer (TV), Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, devils - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, and badly constructed, and i'm a big Lucifer fan, but i can't describe the anime-esque transformation sequence cause that's what cartoon are for, but irresistible, dare i say?, however, i appericate making devils fun and sympathetic, i like a tough angel, i like freewill, i like the characters, i'm skipping the magical girl aspect, not to mention some of the worse pacing ever, the bible as fiction, this show is super simple, yes that soap is silly too, yes that's part of the low-fat charm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingHeart911/pseuds/BleedingHeart911
Summary: Raf gives Sulfus a present out of the goodness of her heart. Sulfus plans a present for Raf with the worse intentions.





	Cut to the Chase

Urie the Guardian Angel in training could not love the human race, and she tried. Earth was the masterpiece of Creation and the Earthly Ones have all but demolished the canvas in garbage and poison. Blaming the Devils was too easy because humans did have free will and education to prevent ecological catastrophes. Urie would choose any slug, dog or tree for company before a human.

 

Angels were not allowed to hate. Urie did wish to fall into contempt, that was a Devil’s vice, but she couldn’t lie to herself. The Earthly Ones were ill with ignorance to bigger pictures and her duty was to influence good choices. On her personal agenda Urie would push the new ‘Green’ fad into every human ear in her path.

 

Success by Urie looked like three humans youths cleaning a trashed forest stream. The plastic bottles, the food wrappers and the forgotten toys were being picked up by Urie’s charges. The deed was by their will and her many internet ads.

 

“And this was their idea?” Raf, Urie’s friend, asked as they invisibly floated beside her.

 

“Yes, it was this or they’d watch porn. The sunlight is good for them.” Urie said with a sly grin.

 

“It is a beautiful day. Want to transform and help them with the cleanup?” Raf asked.

 

Urie took her friend’s hands, “I’ve been waiting for someone to ask me that.”

 

The two Angels flew behind a tree and hid their halos and wings. They walked up to the trio of humans and borrowed their gloves and trash bags.

 

In the green muck and bleached coffee cups Raf found a plastic snack bag with a heavy charm. She discovered the charm was a steel old Corvette logo. The persevered condition of this trash Raf thought she could turn it into a treasure. She didn’t care about cars but knew someone who’d appreciate the checkered and red flags.

 

The Devil Dormrooms of the Golden School cranked down the ac. The rooms were toasty and Devils found it at least bearable. Sulfus returned to his dormroom with red dripping off his hands. The red was paint from assisting an Earthly One in making a Hell House. He didn’t care what the humans were fighting against as long as the hate was fuming.

 

On his bed laid his Coral Snake, Basilisk, curled around a small pink box. Either the box was a silent bomb from Kabale or ‘Devil Dust’ from Gas.

 

Sulfus opened the box to find a ring. A 1960’s Corvette logo welded into a circlet that perfect fit his finger.

 

“Choice.” Sulfus said with a grin, then he wondered which of his horrible friends would make something so cool. The snake hissed for him to look inside the box. Written in sparkling blue ink a note read,

 

_Thinking of you. Destroy his note. Love Raf._

Sulfus smiled ear to ear as he lit the slip of paper to ash. He jumped on his bed, put a hand behind his head and looked at the ring the Angel gave him. Raf was as brazen and crafty as she was beautiful, gentle and noble. And she loved him. All the fire of the Low Spheres, Earth and the Sun couldn’t compete with the burning in his chest.

 

He especially loved her as she swung a boxing glove at his head. Sulfus ducked and went to punch her toned abbs. He pushed her back but Raf didn’t bend over.

 

“Go for his eyes, Raf!” Angel Mikki yelled outside the ring. Mikki, who asked for Raf’s help, was in a challenge with her adversary Gas, who asked for Sulfus’ help.

 

“Snap her skinny legs!” Devil Gas yelled.

 

“Why so smiley, charcoal?” Raf asked as she shuffled her feet.

 

Sulfus stayed parallel to her movements, “Oh, I just got a very excellent surprise earlier.”

 

The corner of Raf’s mouth went up to appear mocking and hide her delight, “Glad to hear it.” The Angel said as she ducked and pushed him to a corner.

 

“Watch out, Angel, I am going to give it right back with a vengeance!” The Devil said with smug grin.

 

“That’s not necessary, I did it out of love- for Mikki.” Raf said as she went for his pretty face.

 

“Then let me return the favor, for Gas.” Sulfus said, blocking her punch.

 

Watching the two spar was making Gas crave a chocolate-croissant. Mikki scooted over to the heavyweight with horns.

 

“They’re doing that thing where they think we don’t know they’re together.” Mikki said with a sigh.

 

“I finished a three-deck-sub by the hour they quit last time.” Gas told her, leaning back on the bench.

 

Mikki’s eyes closed half way. “You’re a pig.”

 

“Thanks for noticing.” Gas said joyfully.

 

Raf’s friend hit the bell. “Tag team it out. Both of you.”

 

“Until the next time.” Raf said. She didn’t like almost hurting him during their only visiting time. Except when he said pompous or ugly things.

 

“Like I care, I would’ve won. I always win.” Sulfus said, his grin showed his fangs.

 

His face was so stupid beautiful Raf wanted to punch him.

 

Later in the Angelic Dormrooms, plush and dense as clouds, Raf’s ladybug Cox was sleeping on a rolled piece of parchment. The smell of gasoline and smoke tickled Raf’s stomach and heart. On the parchment was a map but instead of geological instructions there were funny shapes and random phrases. The Devil had given Raf a treasure map of riddles. Sulfus was testing her cleverness and seeing how well they knew one another.

 

“Oh, bring it on!” Raf said, her feet left the floor and she flew out through the window.

 

With strange guesses and memory tricks from secrets they shared, Raf figured out Sulfus was leading her through the city. First stop lead her to the park. On the bench was a drawing of Sulfus hugging Raf. The Devil could be corny. Raf made a goofy smile only allowed when in total privacy.

 

From high above her two Devils were watching her from behind tree branches. Kabale was Sulfus’ closest confidant and quite peeved that he was playing with the Angel instead of her. Cabiria was embarrassed for Sulfus going insane for a halo-head. She liked Kabale’s wicked chipperness in contrast to her contempt for, well, everything.

 

“That cherub is trying to act Devilish; weakly lying to her friends about where she is, stumbling around in the dark. She’s insulting us!” Kabale said, crossing her arms.

 

“I know where Sulfus is hiding out since he asked for a location recommendation. Wanna skip to the X?” Cabiria asked, she tapped on Kabale’s arms. Her friend nodded excitedly, like a child being told she was getting a venomous puppy.

 

Cabiria’s Earthy One had a connection who lived in a swanky penthouse. The human was out of town so Sulfus took advantage of the posh space. Kabale and Cabiria flew in through the glass doors and found vases of poofy yellow flowers. On the floor were buttons of all kinds making a trail and candles lighting the hallway. In the bathroom there was a pool-size tub filled with bubbles.

 

“Is that Match City Wine?” Kabale said in outrage.

 

There was a bottle of dark champagne and two glasses behind the nude Sulfus leaning on the tub’s side.

 

“What the Devil are you two doing here!” Sulfus asked, he wasn’t embarrassed to be naked in front of his friends. He was annoyed they were butting in on his date.

 

“Oh Sulfus, this is a new level of disturbia.” Cabiria said, smelling the bubblegum bubbles.

 

“Are you seriously considering sexing it up with an Angel!?” Kabale demanded, bending down to poke his nose.

 

“Easy, Kabale, I can call you to join another time, first I wanna see what Raf is into.” Sulfus explained.

 

Kabale made gagging sounds and stomped her boots with fingers in her short hair. “Let me remind you Sulfus that when you planted a wittle kiss on that blonde you caused an earthquake that almost destroyed the school!”

 

“Your hard-on will sacrilege all of us into annulation.” Cabiria stated, more worried for the animals the humans kept in cruel cages and short leashes.

 

Sulfus groaned, “We’ll be in Terrestrial form. It’s not the same.”

 

“Like that matters, you are always a Devil and she’s always an Angel. Your misguided crush affects everyone around you, pal.” Cabiria said, she enjoyed crushing dreams of friends or anyone.

 

The Devil girls ducked as the wine bottle smashed against the wall.

 

Sulfus stood up, fists at his side, “I will make the both of you pay for spoiling this.”

 

Raf stood in the elevator as she arrived to the last destination. She held the romantic drawings in her arms. Her halo and wings hidden away and sadness swirled in her eyes. The drawings revealed that Sulfus wanted to become more intimate in their relationship.

 

If they were both Angels Raf would call it a rehearsal before the honeymoon. If they were both humans this would just be another way to illustrate how they connected on every level. If Raf was, dare she imagine, a Devil she wouldn’t even think twice about rushing into his arms.

 

The Angel knew she couldn’t embrace and love him as if nothing else mattered in the universe. He couldn’t touch her or else they’d devastate the balance of nature. Angels and Devils had to coexist but they could never break the VETO, the law the absolutely prohibited a single touch between the species. They tried once and hurt themselves and threatened their closest companions.

 No touching but talking, learning, rushing against everything apart while still together was how they fell in love. Raf wished the world was different. She wished these miserable feelings didn’t blend so easily into the cherished bond she felt with Sulfus. She wished their happiness didn't risk the disruption of the very planet they stood on.

 

Raf walked into the last place on the map; the penthouse. There were vases of daffodils, Raf’s favorite flower. There were buttons on the floor because Raf told him she saw Earthly Ones as unique, tiny buttons sewn into the tapestry of Creation’s greatest accomplishment. The candles burned a bright yellow, which reminded Raf of his honey eyes. Her stomach clenched as she prepared the speech to ruin their special evening.

 

In the bubbling tub she found Cabiria kissing Kabale’s neck while one pale leg wrapped around long back and violet hair.

 

“Saints preserve us!” Raf said, covering her eyes from the brain stains. She hoped this all wasn’t a giant prank or Sulfus would seriously suffer.

 

“Oh, Whats-her-name is here. Finally. No wine left, dove.” Kabale said, hanging off Cabiria’s shoulders.

 

“Please tell me Sulfus is somewhere close.” Raf demanded, she didn’t want to see the most personal parts of the Devils but she wasn’t going to shy away from their gazes.

 

“There are plenty of bird-brains in the clouds, why do you have to bother our boy?” Cabiria asked, she leaned back into the water make Raf sick with envy at her stunning body.

 

“Ladies, enjoy your bath. You know you need one.” Raf said, she left their gapping mouths with a slam of the door.

 

Releasing her wings Raf jumped out the open doors and searched the roof tops for Sulfus. He wasn’t near so Raf thought of where else he’d be to meet her.

 

The beach was mystical at night. The dark sky melted into the sea and the sand was pearly. The whole scene reminded Raf of early Terrestrial films shot in monochromatic colors. The Devil standing on the shoreline made everything lovelier.

 

Raf landed next to him, “Sulfus. The room was amazing. Belt-buckles undone.”

 

“Pretty words but we don’t get to jump into the bubbles.” Sulfus said gruffly.

 

Raf grew up hearing melodious male voices sing as songbirds. The guy she chose smoked, chewed on barbed wire and was basically raised by wolves. Raf looked forward hearing his gravely voice.

 

“We got carried away.” Raf admitted, “Even if it was fun we should know better.”

 

“What I know is a Devil is suppose to shatter rules and push the standards. Falling for you proves I’m the perfect Devil.” Sulfus stated bitterly.

 

Raf nodded and looked at the slow waves. “An Angel should be dignified and graceful at all times.”

 

“You are.” Sulfus assured her.

 

“Thanks, but I worry I fell from grace falling for you. In my heart it doesn’t really feel like that because the love is for someone I know to be very honorable and true to me.” Raf said looking at his astonished face.

 

“Don’t be mad but I want to permanently separate that halo from your head.” Sulfus said tenderly.

 

“And don’t be offended when I say I dream of ripping those horns out of your scalp.” Raf said, matching the longing and distress.

 

Sulfus chuckled then went up in a blaze of fire. Glass splintere under his Terrestrial feet. Raf became a ball of bright light and stepped closer when she was transformed into her Earthly disguise. He smiled as she cupped his face in her hands.

 

“Make me hate you.” Raf asked, tracing the black hair that fell in his face and the red star around his eye.

 

“No. I want you to love me more than everything else on Earth and Heaven combined. For a start.” Sulfus said putting a hand over her fingers.

 

“Your ego, Heaven help us.” Raf said, rolling her eyes.

 

Her love rested his face in her palm. “It’s a start because that and more is how badly I have it for you.”

 

“Why can’t you do right and hate me for owning you?” Raf asked, she put her hands on his chest.

 

“I’m amazed at us finding each other. Hell and Heaven aside, it’s incredible I found someone I can trust and confide in effortlessly. And you me.” Sulfus said, his hands on her shoulders, his middle finger rested on bell-shape birthmark of her neck.

 

“And I you. Heaven and Hell aside, this is...” Raf said, her fingers curling around his jacket collar.


End file.
